


The Reason(s)

by Webtrinsic



Category: Ed and Lorraine Warren - Fandom, The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Exorcisms, F/M, First Meetings, Guilt, Hurt Lorraine Warren, Love, Love at First Sight, Paranormal Investigators, Protective Ed Warren, Religion, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: There is a reason god brought them together, and the couple is under the impression as they fall in love there is more reasons than one.
Relationships: Ed Warren/Lorraine Warren
Kudos: 20





	The Reason(s)

**Author's Note:**

> this is way random but i love their romance more than i think any other so i just had to get this idea out of my head

Ed pointedly ignores the conversation being had as he’s getting their movie tickets together. He’d heard a whole lot about the girl who can see ghosts, and he doesn’t care to listen further.

Their words were disdainful, and even the oddest of people didn’t deserve to be treated this way. He also was a little biased, the face in his closet seemingly mocking him. If anything, all the talk about a certain Lorraine had actually made him want to seek her out.

He didn’t know what she looked like, some boy trailing a bunch of girls earlier had mentioned she was beautiful if not a kook, and if Ed hadn’t been working he’d have jumped at the chance to tell him off for such a comment.

There is more to the story he does not know but is sure he will hear. Everyone does, and it isn’t long before another gaggle of girls comes along, giving him appreciative looks that he simply smiles off, he is a charmer at heart but far too in his head to be the epitome of customer service.

“...an angel she says!” the girl is laughing and Ed nearly doesn’t let go of the tickets in his hand as she moves to take them. She’s seen an angel? His heart thumped and his faith soared in joy.

Not two seconds go by before the door is open again, and the last bit of girls in their gaggle harshly whispers, “She’s here,”

And when they say she thinks she’s seen an angel, he believes it. She must see one every time she looks in the mirror.

He is enamored at the sight of her, she is with who he assumes is her mother, avoiding the stares of the few people dallying in the lobby around her, and her blue eyes steal his breath away and he is sure it’s love at first sight.

Her mother seems to notice his interest because she is immediately pushing Lorraine up to his counter, startling the girl for a second before she moves to speak, and simply stops, a blush rising on her cheeks, he is right, it is love at first sight for them both.

* * *

His family isn’t home and Lorraine’s family is under the belief they are out and not in his room laying beside one another as he plays his guitar for her. There is nothing truly nefarious going on but it is intimate as she rests in his arms and he plays around her.

The face in his closet has been long since vanquished and the cross around his neck attest to that. They are Ed and Lorraine, and their coupling has raised a number of brows but there is a begrudging admittance across town that they’ve never seen a couple so in love.

* * *

The wedding attendance doesn’t garner very much, Lorraine and himself not being in the company of many friends, but their families make up for the lack of guests with their excitement and neither are bothered.

Ed is never any less sure that she is an angel, especially endorned in white and swaying in their first official married dance. There is some great cosmic reason for their love and he is blessed because of it.  It is a privilege to be in her presence, it is a privilege to have her love and trust, and it is a privilege that she believes in him the same way that he believes in her.

* * *

They buy their first home with the help of Lorraine’s mother, she is moving in with them for the time being and he doesn’t know why but he also doesn’t mind, even less so when Lorraine is smiling in a way he’s never seen and handing over a few pieces of papers that he reads thoroughly in shock.

They’re going to be parents.

* * *

There is not a moment their house isn’t filled with love as they raise the chickens out back, lock up the room of artifacts and help Judy with her homework. There is something looming overhead Lorraine frets, and it doesn’t take long for a call to come through.

They go where they are needed, and Lorraine sees a vision so horrible she can no longer discern if it really happened or not. When she gets home her daughter gets a hug on autopilot as Ed is hurrying to get their bags from the car, he is not quick enough to get back to their room before she locks the door.

* * *

He’d given himself to god, he’s given himself to her, and he knows soon he’ll be unwillingly giving himself to guilt. A lie because he already had at this point. It’s not even been two days and the meals he leaves at the door are never touched, and his knocks and gentle calls are never responded to.

Judy doesn’t ask about the development, more so preoccupied with gluing herself to his side or making sure to goad him on when he doesn’t eat and waking him up to move to the couch when he falls asleep at his desk.

He is as close to hell as he’s ever been and that is because his wife is all by her lonesome, scarred by whatever she saw. And as per-usual when a case takes a nip he is able to help her mend, but for now he can do nothing meaning whatever she saw took a rather large bite.

It is his fault for letting her stay during the exorcism, it is his fault he did not intervene sooner, and it is most definitely his fault that he didn’t leave their things in the car and come inside with her.

* * *

A week passes and he is no different from a mad man, starved of her affection and addled with remorse, he goes to confession and sobs in the booth.

* * *

It isn’t Judy who is waking him up from his desk, and the minute he meets her fatigued eyes he is at her feet, burying his face against her thighs as her shaking fingers run through his hair.

“It’s not your fault,” she tells him, and for the first time in his life, he doesn’t believe her.

* * *

Ed and Lorraine are interrupted in the parking lot and the feeling of something swarming the woman in front of them is as much as Lorraine needs to sway her. It takes Ed a little longer to come around.  He is afraid and she blames herself for that. But these girls, some of whom are her daughters' age and need help. She and begrudgingly Ed will not refuse to give it.

* * *

“You said God brought us together for a reason. This is it.”

He’s terrified he will lose her again, and he’s terrified that she is here in the presence of something that took her away from him before. There is no time and she will never leave him (she says), and the exorcism goes underway.

It is Lorraine who has saved this family, he knows that, and he gives her that victory because he has already won now that he has her in his arms once more. 

God had brought them together for a good reason indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
